Heroic Devil
by BlueBlade87
Summary: Achilles is a heir to a devil family. He must grow into a fine one as he deals with his red hired friend's antics and all of the trouble that follows her and her peerage. But it could be worse, oh wait it will be worse. OC devil king story. Will contain a harem but don't know who's in it yet.


"Now Achilles, I want you to behave when we get to the Gremory manor. They're important people since they're related to the current Lucifer." An adult man with grey hair and eyes said as a young boy nodded at his words.

"Of course Father I won't disrespect our family." Achilles said as his father pat him on the head.

"I know. You're Grandfather asked me to say that to you though, you know old men and their traditions." The adult said as Achilles nodded again and looked outside.

"Now I know you wanted your mother to come along as well but she needed to cover for me back home." The man said as he knew the look Achilles had on his face.

"You don't need to feel sorry either I would have liked us to have a family outing together." The man said as Achilles nodded.

…..

"My lord may I present Lord Belial and his son Achilles Belial." A silver haired maid spoke as she was the one that brought the two into the hall.

"Ah Lord Belial welcome to my home. I'd like you to meet my wife Venelana and my daughter Rias." Lord Gremory said as the two females waved, one more excitedly then the other.

"Hello Lord Gremory. And as your maid said this is Achilles." Diehauser said as Achilles bowed to the three.

"Oh my, he's so respectful. You two go play now with the others while the grownups talk." Venelana said as she looked at Rias who nodded and grabbed Achilles hand and caused him to run off with her.

"Oh he's so cute Diehauser! I hope our children get along." Venelana said as Diehauser grinned.

"I should thank you for the offer of having our children meet. Achilles is a shy boy so someone like Rias will be good for him." Diehauser said as Venelana nodded.

"And I hop he rubs off on Rias to; he's so quite and respectful. I can tell he'll be a better influence on her then her father and brother. Both spoil her too much." Venelana added as Zeoticus gasped.

"I do not dear!" He tried to counter only to receive a glare from his wife.

"You do! And so does Sirzechs so don't think you're the only one I'm mad at." Venelana said as Zeoticus turned to Diehauser.

"Surly you get what I'm like. Wanting to spoil a light of your life, right?" Zeoticus asked as Diehauser shook his head.

"See take a page from Diehauser's book on being a father. He doesn't spoil his son." Venelana said as Zeoticus started to cry a little as Grayfia lead them to another room.

….

"Akeno, Sona! I brought a new friend!" Rias said as she finally started to slow down just enough to let Achilles catch his breath.

"Hello, my name is Achilles Belial. It's nice to meet both of you." Achilles said as he was about to bow but Rias pulled him onto the ground to sit with them.

"It's nice to meet you Achilles Belial. My name is Sona Sitri, I hope we get along." Sona said as she fixed her glasses.

"Akeno Himejima. It's nice to meet you." Akeno said as she eyed Achilles a little.

"Ah yes, I wasn't expecting others to be here. I only expected to meet Rias I should have thought that a member of the Sitri family would be here since you are close. But I don't know you Akeno. Your name is Japanese if I'm not mistaken." Achilles said as Sona nodded and Akeno looked a little surprised.

"Yes it is. I wasn't expecting another to know its origins though." Akeno said as Achilles laughed a little.

"Well my family travels to the human world sometimes to relax and visit my mother's old home." Achilles said as the three nodded.

"I take it Greece based on your name Achilles." Sona said as Rias and Akeno tilted their heads at the name of the country, though Rias felt like she knew the name.

"Yes indeed. My Mother lived in Greece before my Father met her. He said she was about to be killed by a Stray so he saved her." Achilles said as Sona nodded.

"But why didn't your mother live here with the other devils?" Rias asked as Achilles looked at her.

"Mother is half-human half-devil. So she lived in the human world with her parents as I'm told." Achilles said as all of the girls eyes widened.

"So you're human as well!" Akeno said as Achilles nodded.

"Yeah and I have a [Sacred Gear] too!" Achilles said as he got jumped on by Rias.

"Show us show us!" Rias said as Sona pulled her off Achilles.

"Okay!" Achilles said as he got up and made a spear appear. The spear was much longer then Achilles' body, the spear's pole was navy blue which leads to a gold arrowhead that had silver webbing on the inside of the head.

"Tada! This is just one of the weapons I can summon!" Achilles said as he made the spear disappear.

"So cool! I want you to be my [Knight]" Rias said as she hugged Achilles.

"Rias let the boy go!" Sona said as she pulled Rias off of Achilles.

….

"They're getting along much better then we thought." Venelana said as Diehauser nodded.

"I'm so glad we decided to knock out my husband and that Sirzechs isn't here today. They would be going into overdrive mode with the action Rias did." Venelana said as she sipped her tea.

"I'm glad Achilles is making friends. I was worried he'd turn out like me at his age." Diehauser said as he read though something he was given.

"I still would have loved to have met your wife today. She and I might have gotten along from the start if she's like what you told us." Venelana said as Zeoticus started to wake up.

"She was upset that she couldn't come to meet you two as well. But I needed her to cover for me since I'm not home at the moment." Diehauser said as he looked to where the children were.

"Achilles seems to be showing them his [Sacred Gear]. They must have reached that as a topic." Diehauser said as Venelana looked out as well.

"Ah the infamous [Sacred Gear] that caused the old devils to shun your son. Is it only a weapon though?" Venelana said as Diehauser laughed.

"No it's an armory. And let them shun Achilles I know he'll show them that change is good. Static things are very boring after all." Diehauser said as Venelana giggled.

"You really love your son. I heard about your family's strong ties to one another, but seeing it in person is amazing." Zeoticus said as he finally rejoined the conversation.

…

"Time to say goodbye Rias. Achilles and his father need to go home now." Zeoticus said as Rias clings to Achilles not letting go in the slightest.

"No I don't want him to leave! He can have a sleepover with us!" Rias said as Sona sighed and Akeno giggled.

"Please let go Rias, I need to go home." Achilles said as he tried to get Rias off of him.

"Five years old and she's clinging to boys already. I wonder how her teen years will be." Akeno said as she giggled a little as Sona sighed again.

"Rias you don't need to cling. Achilles can come visit you at any time. I know he liked your company and the company of the others too." Diehauser said as Rias looked at him.

"Really?" Rias asked as Diehauser nodded.

"You better come back to visit everyday!" Rias said as she let go of Achilles.

"Bye Rias, Sona and Akeno. See you again next time." Achilles said as he entered the carriage.

…

"Such a wonderful memory. One of the best meetings I ever had." Rias said as she drank tea with Sona and Achilles. The trio now older and in high-school all third years and proud [Kings] of their peerage, naturally each had their own.

"Yes it was fun. You three did change my life a bit." Achilles said as he leaned back in his chair. One would be stupid if they thought time didn't agree with the three of them which made Achilles laugh a little.

"Well it was fun but I've got to head out now. I have a hunt to go on."Achilles said as he got up.

"Good luck even though you don't need it." Rias said as Sona nodded.

"Thanks I'll see you guys later." Achilles said as he closed the classroom's door.

"Sona, I could barely stop it. I thought it wouldn't have been this bad." Rias said as she placed a hand over her heart.

"Do you think he caught on?" Rias asked as Sona shook her head.

"I'm sure he didn't you are pretty good at acting. But at the same time I feel like he has an idea but doesn't know where to put the idea. He knows about your hate of Riser." Sona said as she poured Rias more tea.

"I still wasn't expecting him to come back looking like that though! I never knew guys with scars would be a weakness of mine." Rias said as she couldn't stop her blush.

"I only hope Father let's my idea go through." Rias said as Sona nodded.

…..

"Achilles-sama the stray is in there. And the others are ready for your orders." Achilles looked to his [Bishop] as she held her staff close to her chest while she was clearly nervous.

"Are you still scared of me Lily?" Achilles asked as the now named Lily shook her head.

"No of course not! It's just that I, okay maybe a little." Lily said as she got pat on the head.

"Sorry for scaring you. I couldn't help myself. You're my family I don't want any of you hurt." Achilles said as Lily nodded.

"Shin you're up! Show me what those eyes can do!" Achilles said as a giant monster flew out of the building and crashed a good distance away from Achilles and Lily.

"Hehe guess Achilles wants you dead big time. Hey Leo, want to help me?" A young man with black hair and glowing rainbow eyes said as another male landed next to him.

"Maybe, depends on if I need to use my sword or not. If no then sure if yes then no, this monster isn't worth my sword." The second male had brown hair and blue eyes with a sword strapped to his side.

"Tch, lazy French." Shin said as he dashed at the monster with a dagger in hand.

" **Who dares attack me!? I'll show you no mercy!** " The stray said as everyone who was there sighed.

"Empty talk for someone who's about to be dead. Enjoy the dream of life cause it's about to end." Shin said as he weaved in and out of the attacks from the Stray's giant arms and claws and it even threw in its tail for an attack.

"And like that the curtain falls on another dream." Shin said as his eyes were now black and he was now behind the stray and the stray started to fall apart looking as it had been cut by Shin's dagger.

"Good job Shin! Those eyes of yours are really useful." Lily said as she jogged up to the male.

"Thanks Lily, this was your first time seeing them in action right?" Shin asked as Lily nodded.

"Yes indeed. When Achilles-sama said that you could kill by staring I didn't get what he meant at first." Lily said as Shin nodded.

"Yes but he still has a long way to go. We still have a long way to catch up to our [King]." Leo said as he came up to the two.

"Why's that Leo?" Lily asked as Shin just remembered.

"Oh right, you're still new to this. Well Achilles happens to be a really, really powerful devil so as his [Peerage] we need to be able to stand with him. And I don't plan on letting the person who saved my life be looked down upon by others while I'm his [Knight]!" Shin said as Lily gasped in awe.

"I'm the [Bishop] of a really powerful person! Now I know why I felt such power when he visited Greece that one time." Lily said put the pieces together in her head.

"Now you guys know I just want you happy right?" Achilles said as Leo laughed.

"Sorry but we're goanna give it our all to be on your level. You gave me and Shin a second chance at life and Lily a new one." Leo said as Achilles sighed.

"I only did that because you all deserved a do-over. Even devils would feel sorry for those lives."Achilles said as his [Peerage] laughed.

"So that's what took you from us for so long, Achilles. You spent a lot of time training and went to Greece as well." And with that voice the four of them turned to see Sona standing there pushing up her glasses as Achilles looked to his [Peerage] for help, but low and behold they weren't there.

"I might give them my 'training' for this." Achilles said as he looked back to Sona.

"Heh, surprise." And with that he sat down and waited for Sona to scold him.

….

"Bucho what's wrong?" Issei asked as Rias was looking out of the window.

"I think Rias is daydreaming." Akeno said to Issei as the male nodded to his senpai.

"I see I wonder what about." Issei said as Yuuto rushed into the room.

"Bucho you didn't tell me Leo and the others were back!" Yuuto said as Rias finally reacted.

"Oh I'm sorry; I guess I got caught up with planning another meet up with the two." Rias said as everyone bar Akeno nodded while she raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Wait who are Leo and the others? I don't remember anyone with that name at school." Issei asked as Koneko rolled her eyes and spoke.

"That's because you're a pervert who only cares for tits." And with that Rias continued.

"Leo is one of the [Knights] of another devil [King] who uses this school as a base as well." Rias said as Issei nodded.

"The other [Knight] is named Shin Ryougi and he's a good person to spar against. Leo, Shin and I like to spar against one another to help each other train." Yuuto said as he was excited to spar against his friends again.

"Also he recently obtained a [Bishop]. She's a first year like you Koneko; also she's a little shy at first but warms up to people quickly." Rias said as Issei was punched in the gut by the mentioned kitten.

"That's code for you to stay away from her." Koneko said as the three senior devils laughed knowing that Koneko was excited to meet someone new.

…

"Home sweet home! Man I hope we don't leave anytime soon."Shin said as he flopped on a couch in the house that Achilles bought and remodeled for him and his [Peerage].

"I'm excited to go school! I wonder what's school life is like?" Lily said as she sat on one of the couches by the TV.

"But can you two possibly explain how Achilles-sama is an already extremely powerful devil? Aren't devils supposed to reach that area later in their lives?" Lily asked as Leo decided to explain.

"Achilles trained himself from when he was young. He wants to top his father in power and ability as Lord Belial is first in the rating games. Achilles trained on his own for a while before his father decided to step in. Also he and the next head of the Bael family trained with one another as well after they started a friendship." Leo explained as Lily nodded.

"I see, but Leo may I ask what you have." Lily asked as Leo laughed.

"I have a holy sword. And I have another sword, a demonic one. While Shin has a magic infused sword that he rarely uses." Leo said as Shin sat up.

"Its cause that sword actively messes with my head! You try holding it as it saps the personality out of you!" Shin said as Lily gasped.

"That's because you asked for Achilles to use his family's power on it! Did you think a power like the Belial's wouldn't have drawbacks!?" Leo said as Shin looked to the side.

….

"Ugh she really can talk and lecture. How are her and Serafall sisters again?" Achilles said as he was walking in town back to his house.

"Still though, those three are goanna pay for leaving me alone." Achilles said as he started thinking of ways to pay back his [Peerage] for ditching him.

"What this feeling." Achilles said as he felt something off in the area around him.

"There's some kind of energy from… over there?" Achilles started to head in the direction he felt the energy coming from. But he wasn't expecting the odd feeling to come running into him.

"Ahhh!" And with that a young lady ran up into him and fell on the ground.

"Sorry about that. Guess I didn't see you there." Achilles said as he extended his hand and helped pull the girl up.

"There you are little girl. You know running is useless." Another voice said as the girl hid behind Achilles as he saw what the girl was running from.

"What's a fallen doing over here? You know this is Devil Territory right." Achilles said as the fallen stopped right in front of him.

"So what's the matter about that boy? Now run along before I kill you too." The fallen said as Achilles scoffed at the man.

"Threaten me all you want. But leave now before I kill you myself." Achilles said as he released a bit of his power.

"Aw how cute the boy thinks he can fight. Hand over the girl and I'll let you live." The female behind Achilles gripped his shirt at the words the fallen spoke.

"I see, well I cant let you live then. If you were just minding your own business then you could have lived. But seeing as this girl is a resident of this area, she's under my protection." Achilles said as the fallen smirked.

"And what can you do boy!" Achilles laughed as the fallen charged at him. And he punched the fallen when he got close enough.

"Hey, scram if you don't want to get hurt." Achilles said to the girl behind him as he cracked his knuckles.

"To be honest I'm pretty pissed off. I could use a punching bag." Achilles said as the fallen got back up and chucked a light spear at him.

"Really? How stupid are you." Achilles said as the spear vanished into thin air as he sighed.

"How the hell didn't that work! What did you do to my light spear!?" The fallen said as Achilles took a quick look behind him to see if that girl was there still, she wasn't so Achilles turned back to the fight.

"Belial family heir nice to meet you our power over worthlessness makes fighting us a nightmare. Now do me a favor and die." Achilles said as he dashed at the fallen and landed a solid punch on the fallen as made a quick motion and spawned a set of gauntlets on his arms.

"Try to stay alive for a bit though. Can't have my outlet dying on me too soon now can I." Achilles said as he punched the fallen again as the fallen tried to get a hit in.

…

"Huh. Oh, you're a bloody pulp now. Guess I got carried away." Achilles said as he looked at the now dead and beaten fallen as coughing caught his attention and he went over to it.

"Why are you still here?" Achilles said as he stood in front of the same girl from earlier. Achilles saw that she had long purple hair and red eyes she was also in what seemed to be a school uniform, if you counted a full dress as a school uniform. But he also noticed something else about her.

"Hey you okay. You seem to be a bit off." Achilles said as he had to catch the girl as she decoded to faint.

"Well let's get you to Lily. She at might know what's wrong with you." Achilles said as he picked up the girl and started to fly back to the others.

….

"Hey Lily can you look at this girl." Achilles said as he opened the girl and put her on a couch.

"Okay I'll look her over." Lily said as she started to use magic on the unconscious girl.

"Wow, going out and kidnapping a girl. Where did out [King] start to fall." Leo said as Achilles rolled his eyes.

"Please she fainted and I brought her back here to get checked since I think something's wrong with her." Achilles said as a sudden crash caught everyone's attention.

"The hell is Asagami Fujino doing here!" Shin said as he pointed at the unconscious female.

"Asagami Fujino?" Leo said as she looked at the purple haired female.

"She's like Shin a member of a powerful demon hunter family. If I'm not mistaken it's the Mystic eyes of Distortion that her family has, correct Shin." Achilles said as Shin nodded.

"Well you were right about something being up about her Achilles-sama. She has a pancreatic cancer that is in a later stage. I can heal it but I need her consent to do so." Lily said as Fujino started to move.

"Where… am…I?" Fujino said as she saw all of the people around her.

"She's up." Shin said as he pulled out a dagger from a near by drawer.

"Hello my name id Lily. I wanted to ask if I can cure you of your cancer." Lily said as Fujino looked at her confused.

"How did you know about that?" Fujino asked as she brought her arms close to her.

"She used magic on ya." Shin said as Fujino looked over to him.

"Ah Shintaro-san I thought you died! How are you alive still?" Fujino said as Shin scoffed.

"It's Shin and I did die. I'm a devil now and I serve him." Shin said as he pointed at Achilles who sat in a chair and was talkin got Leo.

"What!?" Fujino said as she looked at Achilles and her eyes started to flash but a sudden slight pressure against her neck made her see that Shin had a dagger pressed against her neck and a murderis look in his eyes.

"Try anything and I'll gouge out your eyes. I'll not let you attack the person who saved me." Shin said as Fujino's eyes went beck to her normal color.

"You can hate me if you want. But let Lily heal you since you might not have a long mortal life." Achilles said as Fujino nodded and Lily went to work.

"Well Class are tomorrow and Lily's first day of school. Asagami can stay the night if she wants." Achilles said as he left the room and everyone nodded.

… **.**

 **Chapter done! Wow I was gone for a long time. Sorry for that you** **guys. But I hope you guys liked the chapter, I wanted to try out an OC story already as a devil and a [king] as well. Also I like Diehauser too and I feel like he would have had a kid. But take some guesses as to who Leo, Shin and Lily are based off of if you want. But anyway I'll see you guys later have a great day Blue out.**


End file.
